


"Uuuhhh!"

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Again...bigger than a drabble, Daily Phlint, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, a tiny bit nsfw, mention of butt plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I may have cheated a tiny wee bit with this. The second half of the story, from "Coulson has gone all command mode..." is part of an alternative ending for 'The Suit of Suits'. </p><p>I might mess around with it a little more and make a full story out of it. It's bigger than I realised (that's what Phil said!!) so I didn't want to use it all for the #daily phlint.</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote>





	"Uuuhhh!"

One of them had to do it. Take the initiative. Say what needed to be said. In the end it’s Coulson who mans up, barking at Clint in that clipped not-to-be-fucked-with voice that has a tendency to make Clint weak at the knees and hard at the cock. 

“With me, Barton.”

They barely make it to the senior agent’s office when Coulson has the archer pressed against the wall, telling him he wants him, needs him - years of pining pouring out of him with those few words. After the initial shock dissipates, Clint responds wholeheartedly in a “Fuck yeah!” kind of way.

So anyway it’s finally happened; they’ve admitted their feelings for one another. And of course, one thing leads to another. Kissing, lots and lots of kissing; and touching, plenty of touching… everywhere type of touching. And suddenly that’s not enough. They have to be naked - very, very naked; very, very soon. As in right now. Immediately.

Coulson has gone all command mode. “Clothes off. Now. Oh! And do you like to top or bottom?”

Clint’s jaw literally drops. Command mode maybe but those are words he would never have thought to hear spoken by his handler…ever! And fuck is it a turn on. Alas the only response they get is “Uuuhhhhh!”

Coulson looks amused. “Let me clarify. I am currently wearing a butt plug. I am prepped and ready to go. However, if you prefer to bottom…”

Clint’s eyes are so wide the senior agent is actually a little afraid they’re going to fall out of his head. If possible his jaw drops even further. “Uuuhhhh!”

Trying not to lose it with laughter at the archer’s reaction, Coulson relents. As he slowly strips out of his suit giving Clint quite a show, he murmurs seductively, “Let’s see what happens, shall we?”

Clint can only stare at his handler - even “Uuuhhh!” is beyond him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I may have cheated a tiny wee bit with this. The second half of the story, from "Coulson has gone all command mode..." is part of an alternative ending for 'The Suit of Suits'. 
> 
> I might mess around with it a little more and make a full story out of it. It's bigger than I realised (that's what Phil said!!) so I didn't want to use it all for the #daily phlint.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
